


【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。01

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: case的风格有参考castle.criminal minds.甚至supernatural，Hanniba以及岛田庄司（？）受不了此风格慎入。重要的事情说一遍。主要配角全员由hb衍生参与。正剧破案，支线恋爱。风格注定了没车也得走外链。OOC 属于我，没怎么写过案件，会有BUG，看过不要深究。正义、勇敢、智慧以及美好属于他们。





	【瞳耀】沉醉不醒。001号档案。01

［档案编号：001］

时间： 2：02am.  
地点： 海港市某安居大厦  
名称： Keyboard man

很显然凌晨两点并不是一个常规意义上的工作时间。展耀来迟了，手里的咖啡滚烫透过纸杯把他的手指都捂的发红，警戒线挂在楼梯口，垂下弯曲的线条弧度，被楼道灰白的灯映的发亮。

两个新来的警员客气的拦住了展耀，展耀习以为常。他看起来确实和这个职业给普通人的刻板印象不一样，即使组里其他人也同样穿着便服，但他也显得与众不同。安居大厦并不能算作正经住宅楼，一个破烂的铁门隔开了楼下街面的嘈杂，街面上粉色、紫色的霓虹，映在路面的积水，晃成一湾混乱的脏。

展耀极度讨厌半夜出勤，将他和温暖被窝强行分开的即便是棘手的案件，也绝不让他心里的怨气减少一分一毫。但能劳烦他们组出动的案件，也绝对不会那么简单。在计程车上，他收到了何晓冬传到他手机里的案件简报，寥寥数语，真够简短的。展耀被两位警员反复核查证件确认身份的时候又将口袋里的手机拿出来看了一眼，发现尸体的是大厦的保安，他夜间巡逻经过这个单元发现血从门缝里渗出就打电话报了警，附近的EU赶来处理，发现案发现场有些异状，“面容可怖，血腥异常”，EU上的警员是这么描述的。

死状惨烈的尸体展耀是见怪不怪，只是EU口供里说门是开着的，但保安说门是关着的，两人叙述完全相左，而从保安下楼报警到附近的EU赶来只用了一分钟，这点让展耀十分在意。检查完证件，有人替他把警戒线拉起好让展耀能钻进来，他却做了个制止的手势，径直从警戒线上跨了过去。还没进屋就能感觉到血腥味像一层薄膜紧紧包裹住身体，堵住每一个毛孔，让人窒息。也难怪这个第一时间赶去处置的年轻EU队员面色发白站在门口。何晓冬传来的简报甚至连这位EU的身高和血型都有，展耀该感谢自己匆匆扫过一眼资料还记得他的名字——沈浩然。

一般展耀对不相熟的人，不会太过关切，甚至会有些冷淡，但看见这个穿着蓝色制服一脸稚气的年轻警员，展耀动了恻隐之心。他把手里还冒着热气的咖啡塞到沈浩然手里。“以后就会适应了，不行等会找庄sir要颗话梅糖吧。”沈浩然确实有些不适应，他刚跟车没多久，或者说他的生活阅历还没丰富到能看见这么血腥的场景而无动于衷，他感激的握着咖啡杯，看着展耀进入凶案现场的背影。

那屋子黑乎乎的，只有桌上一盏台灯亮着，微弱的光源恰好能照亮尸体的样子，沈浩然赶紧错开视线，觉得胃部不适的更加厉害。

尸体倒在电脑前，肥硕的身体遮住了电脑桌，双手被钉在键盘上，鲜血顺着伤口蜿蜒曲折淌满了键盘的每一寸空隙，血液在缓慢的干涸，铁锈混合着腥气飘散在空气里，浓烈的翻滚过每一个人的鼻腔甚至味蕾，展耀下意识觉得舌尖冒出了甘甜的味道，连口腔内的唾液都下意识增多。但显然这不是致死的伤，展耀接过白羽瞳递来的手套，按照规矩戴好之后，绕到了死者正面。

室内的光线确实有些暗了，但不妨碍展耀看清死者正面的惨状，勉强可以看出这是个男人，油腻中长发发甚至夸张到能反射台灯的光，眼皮被订书针订在一起，交叉的订书针像是一个大大的X，可能是活着的时候被钉住眼睛，所以他眼眶下一边一条细长的血迹，乍一看像他泣了血泪。展耀视线往下，发现了这个男人的疑似死因，他的舌头被一个铁钳硬生生扯出口腔，耷拉在嘴边，下面滩着大片血迹，从舌头一直往桌边流，顺着桌沿滴答，滴答。

“怎么样，看出来了什么，我的展大博士？”白羽瞳大概也是从被窝里被电话强行拖进了这个凶案现场，语气不善，不过往常他和展耀说话的时候多半也火药味十足，倒不是他想这样，只是展耀的嘴巴确实厉害，每每都让白羽瞳气的不轻。他和白羽瞳到底是怎么从青梅竹马两小无猜的关系发展成了今天这般势同水火呢。很明显此时此刻并不是适合思考这个问题的最佳时机，展耀只是分神片刻又转而投入了对于现场情况的仔细观察中。换做平常，白羽瞳可能自觉无趣便也不再搭理展耀，两个人各干各的互不打扰，但今天大约是起床气严重或者是洁癖发作的厉害，白羽瞳没等到展耀的回答，陡生一股焦躁。他在展耀身边来回踱步，被展耀无视；他几乎都要挤到展耀身边观察尸体，同样也被展耀无视。现在白羽瞳除了更加焦躁之外，还多了一股莫名的无力，他将这股没来由的压力归咎于现场过于浓稠的血腥味，和旁边的队员知会一声，走出了现场。老旧大厦的楼梯间比较狭窄，他两三步跨上一层，多走几步到了转角没人的地方抽烟。白羽瞳很少抽烟，也没有烟瘾，因为烟味沾在衣服上会产生奇怪的残留味，让他觉得不适，但此时他急需一根烟来替代那股血腥味。见多识广的白羽瞳，神通广大的白羽瞳，其实并未被这现场的气氛压抑，即便是脑浆横飞血沫肉块的场景在他面前，他都无所畏惧。白羽瞳捻着手里只吸了一口的烟，终于承认了，他的压力来源是展耀。


End file.
